In the drying mechanism for clothes dryer or laundry dryer, the device for generating heated air uses the heater to heating the air mostly. The existing electric dryer generally uses the heating wire or heating pipe as the heat source, but such products are high energy consumption, long drying time and poor safety. In order to reduce energy consumption, a heat pump dryer is developed, the heat pump system is used to strengthen the heat recycling, improve the utilization efficiency of energy, reduce the consumption of electric energy.
The air circulation channel installed in the heat pump clothes drying device is as follows: the heat air heated by the condenser in the heat pump circulatory system is passed into the drying chamber with clothes, then the hygroscopic air captured the water from the clothes is passed to the evaporator for dehumidification, and then the dehumidified air is heated again by the condenser and passed to the drying chamber.
Energy consumption of the heat pump dryer as mentioned above decreased, however, the drying speed does not be increased, the clothes drying time is still long, generally drying 7-8 kg clothes needs 2-3 hours. In order to remove the water of clothes within a short of time, people take a variety of ways to achieve this purpose, the method used in the dryer is drying at higher temperatures, strengthening the air circulation of surface, increasing the evaporation area. Although these methods is used, the energy consumption and the time of drying process is still higher. Furthermore, drying the clothes in higher temperature may damage the fabric itself, and be prone to wrinkling and shrinking.
The Chinese patent with the application number of 200610153406.9 discloses a clothing dryer which permits a stable operation of a heat pump generating drying air to be circulated between a drying chamber and the heat pump. An air circulation route is formed which delivers air heated by a heater of a heat pump unit to a water tank to be a drying chamber, returns the air discharged from the water tank to the heat pump unit through a filter unit, dehumidifies in a heat absorber and delivers again to the heater. The filter unit is provided with a lint filter and a duct communicating with an air outlet and an air introduction opening is formed.
The drying speed of the above drying device is still not improved, and the time of drying process is still long.
So, the present invention is proposed.